Kamen Rider ED RX
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kamen Rider ED RX '''is a Fanfic Written by BulkPrime, it Serves as a Spin-off series to his other fanfic:Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed, this series however takes place in another dimension where Ed becomes The Reborn Child Of the Sun, Kamen Rider ED RX! Plot The story takes place after the events of the last series, Kamen Rider ED, Ed was working as a Helicopter pilot in a shop owned by the Sahara Family who took him in as their own, one day, he was kidnapped by the Crisis Empire, their leader, Plank, offered Ed to join him, after refusing,Plank splits Ed's Kingstone in half and trown him into space, at this point Ed was sufficating and dying until the Radiation From the sun Mutated his kingstone, Turning Him into The Reborn Child Of The Sun, Kamen Rider ED RX! Characters '''Heroes *'Ed/Kamen Rider Ed RX': Age 20,Once Kamen Rider ED, Ed now works as a helicopter Pilot in a shop owned by the Sahara Family, He was Kidnapped by the Crisis Empire and was asked to join them, Ed refuses and was trown out of their ship, it is here that the Radiation from the sun Mutated his Kingstone, saving his life and Turning him into Kamen Rider ED RX *'Edd': Age 20, Ed's best friend, he knows about Ed's identity as Kamen Rider ED RX, nicknamed Double-D *'Nazz': Age 19, Ed's Girlfriend, he also knows about Ed's identity *'Kyoko': Ed and Nazz's Childhood friend, she is an Esper, has a crush on Double-D. Villains: 1.Crisis Empire The crisis empire came to earth after their planet was sucked by a black hole so they plan to rule the earth. *'Plank': Leader of the crisis empire *'Marie': second in command *'Jonny': incharge of the troops and monsters 2.Powerpunk Girls in this dimension, instead of the Powerpuff Girls, their evil counterparts will be one of Ed's villains *'Beserk' *'Brat' *'Brute' Trivia *This is of course based of the Author's most favorite Kamen Rider Series: Kamen Rider Black RX *Eddy will be ShadowMoon in the episode Shadow-Eddy! *Just like Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed,The fanfic will be written here *Like Black RX, the Showa RidersIchigo,Nigo,V3,Riderman,X,Amazon,Stronger,Skyrider,Super1,ZX will appear in the final story ARC *instead of the Powerpuff Girls as special guests, the Powerpunk Girls will appear instead *Once the Author is finished watching Kamen Rider Black, he will write a prequal series to this one called Kamen Rider ED *Unless this series have more intrest, the author will sadly only write about 20 episodes Kamen Rider ED RX After the radiation from the sun mutated Ed's split in half Kingstone, Ed recieved new powers plus a new weapon and new vehicles. *'Revolicane': A laser sword that can cut through almost anything, exept harder things such as Beserk's ribbons, Plank's wood armour etc *'Actrobatter': Ed's motorbike,once Battle Hopper, he also mutated shortly after Ed did. now speaks with a perfect japanese accent *'Roderon': an old friend of Acrobatter, he is a car, he is fun but hard to drive Ed also has the ability to transform into Roborider and Biorider *'Roborider': Ed's other form, he is strong and can resist the most damage, this was proven when he breaks through Brat's binding rings, but he is also slow and moves in a robot like manner, his weapon is a gun that can fire strong blast. he can also quickly scan through computers. He is also called "The Prince Of Sadness" because he was created after Ed cried when Sarah was killed. *'Biorider': Ed's second extra form, he is fast and can easily dodge attacks, but he is also vonerable to some strong attacks such as Brutes Wrecking ball, but he makes up for the ability to shrink down to any size and transform into liquid to trick enemies into thinking he's dead, he uses an upgraded version of his Revolicane *'Kamen Rider ED': although ed lost his true powers, if he can focus a lot of his energy, he can transform back into Kamen Rider ED for a short time, this however burns ALOT of his energy until he blacks out. Song Instrumental Wake up! wake up! Hikari no oorora mi ni matoi Kimi wa tatakau hito ni nare Kizutsuku koto wo osoretara Chikyuu wa aku no te ni shizumu Wake up! the hero moeagare Hikari to yami no hateshinai batoru Wake up! the hero taiyou yo Ai ni yuuki wo ataete kure Kamen raidaa kuroi bodi Kamen raidaa makka na me Kamen raidaa ED RX! Episodes #Child of the Sun! ED RX! part 1 #Child of the Sun! ED RX! part 2 #Signs of Life #Rideron! #No Buttered Toast! #Nightmare of the Past #Prince of Sadness #Edd is a Vampire! #ED RX vsEdzilla! #Biorider Ed! #To another City Gallery ED RX.png|Ed Shadow eddy.png|Eddy See also *Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction